


My Friend, My Lover

by LoserLife592



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Season 2 episode 23, Takes place immediately after 'Dimension X'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: Mikey hadn’t given up on Leatherhead. Not for a long time. Sure he was gone but that didn’t necessarily mean he was dead. So he hoped.(And he was right).





	My Friend, My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for literal years but only now decided to type it out after getting back into TMNT again.
> 
> Songs (if you want):  
The Sailor Song by Autoheart

After all five of them slither back down into the depths of the Manhattan sewer systems, Leo, Donnie, and Raph look over at the tension brewing and quickly make themselves scarce.

“Don’t stay out too late.” Leo says with a brief smile before turning away. Donnie waves, eyes glued to the crystal in hand and already drawing up hundreds of plans in his head. Raph gives firm but friendly slap to the back on his way past.

And then there were two.

Mikey turns, grins big and happy up at Leatherhead. “It’s been about a year for us so your place probably ain’t lookin’ too hot but I’ll help you clean up.”

Leatherhead makes a noise. Deep, rumbling and threatening to anyone who doesn’t know him. “Thank you, my friend.”

Mikey takes his hand—his paw really—into his own and starts to drag him down the path towards the other mutant’s old sewer home. “_Friend_, huh?”

Leatherhead doesn’t say anything to that, just follows where Mikey leads. Mikey tilts his head and looks back at him. He’s looking off to the side.

“LH? You okay buddy?”

Leatherhead heaves a massive sigh. “Michelangelo, I think perhaps that _friends_ is all we should be.”

Mikey stops, stares wide-eyed at the other mutant. “Wha—But! You’re back! And we—”

Leatherhead shakes his head. “I’ve already said it. Though it has been a year for you, it has been many decades for me. I’m afraid I may have lost count.” His hand is rough and tipped his sharp claws but brushes so tenderly against Mikey’s face. “Who knows how many years I have left. I’d hate to leave you so soon into your life.”

Mikey’s lower lip wobbles. He blinks a few times to stop tears from gathering. “But I missed you. And we _just _got you back!”

Leatherhead smiles. “And I will still be here. As your friend.”

Mikey sniffs and hangs his head. He shuffles forward to warp his arms tight around the other and huge hands lay against his shell, holding him close.

There are scars under his hands. Old ones, new ones, old-new ones. Most of them Mikey has never seen before but are already faded away.

“You’re not that old y’know. The way you fight—you might as well be my age.”

Leatherhead’s chuckle shakes Mikey along with him. “Thank you, Michelangelo.”

“I mean it, you’re as spry as ever.”

Leatherhead’s hold on him tightens. “I missed you.”

Mikey shuffles closer, holds tighter. “I love you.”

* * *

Later, Mikey slinks back into the Lair and flops onto the couch. Master Splinter, exiting the dojo, takes one look at him and frowns.

“Michelangelo? Are you alright, my son?”

Mikey turns his face into the cushion. “Leatherhead broke up with me.” Master Splinter’s steps are near silent as they approach—he’s off guard. “Said he’s been in Dimension X for decades so he’s too old for me now.”

A hand—thin, furry and tipped with carefully clipped claws—comes to lay on his head. “I’m sorry, my son.” His dad’s voice is soft and comforting. Knowing. “Heartbreak is a terrible thing to experience.”

“Yeah.” They stay there for a bit. Mikey laid out and face hidden, Splinter standing beside him with his hand rested reassuringly on his head. Eventually, Mikey turns to face his father and gives him a small smile. “He said he’d always be my friend though.”

Master Splinter smiles back. “Then you will still have him. Even if it is not necessarily the way you want him. Perhaps one day you will find someone who you will be able to love wholeheartedly forever.” Mikey takes it when Splinter offers a hand to help him sit up. “I hope that you all do.”

Mikey grins and springs to his feet. “Thanks dad.”

Splinter pulls him into a hug. “Anytime, my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> The bros were supposed to comfort him but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
